


Quick Read me!

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: Just take a moment out of your day to read me! That is all.





	Quick Read me!

Hello everyone! I am considering doing what I have done with Star-Crossed Lovers, implementing a story that is simply in a generic sci-fi setting, except in a fantasy setting! Would all of you like for me to do that? Make a fantasy version of Star-Crossed Lovers? It would sound/feel like a Dungeons and Dragons style of game, but anyways! Leave a comment here saying yes or no on this possible new story setting! Until next time everyone! <3


End file.
